Su razón para quererme
by Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92
Summary: Bella descubre una horrible verdad que la hará ir de mal en peor... Descubriremos un lado oculto de Edward. Mal summary pero la historia esta bien.


**Espero que os guste esta historia, aunque es cortita tiene muchos sentimientos. Aunque no lo parezca cuesta lograr escribir algo coherente en el papel...**

**Bueno antes de comenzar... Disclamer: Ni la saga de Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, són de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados para esta historia, que si que es mía.**

**Y ahora ya librada de denuncias y difamaciones... que comienze la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Su razón para quererme.**

_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? _

Martilleaba una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza de una joven de pelo castaño oscuro.

Ella estaba mirando el mar desde el acantilado al que estaba asomada. Era un a visión preciosa, inolvidable.

Siempre la había ayudado ir a pensar a ese tipo de sitios. Cuando vivía en Phoenix con su madre, miraba el mar desde la playa al atardecer, y aquí en Forks lo hacia desde lo alto.

Habían costumbres que nunca se perdían. Se sentía insegura y ya no sabía que pensar ni como tomarse las cosas.

Todo comenzó hacia dos días. Cuando la noticia menos esperada llegó a sus oídos rompiendo con todas sus ilusiones.

***********Recuerdos*************

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ese día se levantó con un extraño presentimiento en lo más hondo de su ser.**

**Volvía a ver a su querido novio Edward que como siempre la venia a recoger a su casa con su bonito volvo plateado.**

**Lo quería mucho, incluso más que a su propia vida. Lo tenia claro si tuviera que morir por él lo haría sin dudarlo.**

**No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero ella ya sabía su secreto y el de toda su familia, ellos eran lo que se podría decir, vampiros.**

**Ella quería ser como ellos en un futuro próximo y vivir al lado de Edward por toda la eternidad.**

**Pero él se negaba a arrebatarle lo que el consideraba el alma y a condenarla a esa vida que él tanto aborrecía.**

**Él siempre se refería a si mismo como un monstruo. Pero ella no lo consideraba así y se lo hacia saber siempre que salía la ocasión.**

**La jornada escolar paso rápido como siempre. Soportando un poco a la cotilla del instituto, Jessica, y atendiendo a las clases.**

**Esa tarde Edward la invitó a su casa como muchas veces hacía. Y al salir del instituto la llevó en auto hasta la preciosa casa-mansión que tenían sus "padres" en el bosque de las afueras del pueblo.**

**Llegaron y tras los efusivos saludos de los padres de Edward y de un rato socializando en el comedor con los hermanos de este. Subieron al piso de arriba, para ser más exactos a la habitación de Edward.**

**Ella notaba un poco raro a Edward ese día. Pero no se atrevía a decirle por si eran solo imaginaciones suyas. **

**Ni un sólo beso ni caricia le había dado el día de hoy, cuando siempre hacia todo lo contrario.**

**Llegó la hora de irse a casa y cuando intento darle un beso de despedida en la boca, aún en el coche, él giro la cara en el último momento haciendo que el beso se plantará en su fría mejilla.**

**Se sentía herida. Eso no se lo esperaba. Así que intentando no llorar salió del coche sin recibir ninguna disculpa de parte de Edward, que seguía en silencio como pensando en algo.**

**Entró en su casa y escuchó el sonido del coche al alegarse. Saludó con la sonrisa más creíble que podía hacer a su padre Charlie y subió a su cuarto diciendo que ya había cenado, aunque no fuera así en absoluto.**

**Esa fue la primera noche en la que Edward no se apareció en su cuarto para velar sus sueños como siempre pasaba.**

**Lloró toda la noche sin tregua. Pensando en algo que ella hubiese hecho para enfadarlo. Pero nada encontraba para que él se comportará de esa manera con ella. Se sentía sola.**

**A la otra mañana se levantó empapada en sudor. Con unas ojeras bajo los ojos castaños horribles, a causa del mal descanso. **

**La música de los mensajes del móvil empezó a sonar. Se acercó y miró el contenido del mensaje en cuestión. **

**De: Edward.**

**Para: Bella.**

**Siento lo de la otra noche. No se por que me comporté de esa manera. Perdoname que sin ti no vivo.**

**Hoy no te podré pasar a recoger para el instituto, luego te explicó.**

**Te amo. Bella.**

**Si él lo decía sería por que nada malo pasaba, ¿no?**

**Un poco más animada salió de su casa esa mañana. Su padre ya se había ido a la comisaría del pueblo donde era el sheriff, o jefe de policías del pueblo.**

**Arrancó su camioneta-chatarra y en veinte minutos ya estaba aparcando en el parking del instituto.**

**Cuando entro al edificio uno donde tenía clase de Lengua en unos minutos, Jessica la interceptó en el camino. Tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. **

**La miró con lastima y le dijo que mejor se lo decía ella a tenerse que enterarse luego y sufrir más. Bella la miró sin entenderla y Jessica se acercó a ella y apoyándole una mano en el hombro dijo: Lo siento pero Edward te esta engañando.**

**No se lo podía creer y por eso salido corriendo de al lado de Jessica y pasando el pasillo fue donde los vio.**

"**Su" Edward estaba besándose como nunca lo hizo con ella, con una chica alta de pelo rubio rojizo.**

**Ella era igual de pálida que Edward por lo que supo que ella también era un vampiro.**

**Ahogando un sollozo salió corriendo del instituto sintiéndose traicionada en lo más hondo. Arrancando ya el coche escuchó la voz de Edward llamándola desesperadamente o eso le pareció a ella.**

**Salió del instituto dejándolo atrás. Miraba la carretera ahogándose en lagrimas.**

**No supo como lo logró pero llegó a su casa sin ningún accidente. Bajó del auto y entro a paso lento a la casa. Sintiendo las piernas pesadas y los ojos cansados. **

**Pasó el resto del día autoculpandosé de todo. Ni siquiera salió de su cuarto cuando su padre le exigió que lo hiciera. Ya nada le importaba.**

**Al otro día no asistió a clases. No podía verlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho a ella. **

**¿Quien seria esa chica? Se preguntaba amargamente abrazando la almohada tapándose con ella la cara para ahogar sus quejidos.**

**No recibió ningún mensaje de Edward ni ninguna noticia de él.**

**Un día después y con la excusa de que se iba al instituto cruzó la frontera de la Push y se puso a mirar por el acantilado.**

**********Fin Recuerdos**********

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

No tenía noticias de él. No quería verlo tampoco. ¿Por que la engaño de esa vil manera? A ella que nada malo le había hecho a él salvo entregarle su amor.

En ese momento sonó el móvil otra vez. Lo miro y abrió el mensaje.

De: Edward.

Para: Bella.

¿Bella donde estas? Me tienes muy preocupado.

Contesta.

Decidida a enterarse de todo contesto al mensaje.

De: Bella.

Para: Edward.

No te lo voy a decir.

¿Por que me has engañado de esa manera?

Mandó el mensaje y al minuto recibió otro.

De: Edward.

Para: Bella.

Lo siento no quise que te enteraras de esa manera.

Quería decírtelo antes pero no surgió el momento de cortar... ya sabes...

Apretando los puños de forma involuntaria se limpió las lagrimas que se le escapaban al leer el mensaje. Se sentía muy mal con todo esto. ¿Entonces el jamás la quiso?

De: Bella.

Para: Edward.

¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

De: Edward.

Para: Bella.

Al principio si. Pero cuando me volví a encontrar con ella, que es como yo, no se que nos paso pero no me la podía sacar de la mente. Y descubrí que a ti solo te quería por tu buen olor, por tu sangre.

De: Bella.

Para: Edward.

¿Cómo se llama ella si puede saberse? Ya te vale no habérmelo dicho antes. Sabes que yo te amo aún.

De: Edward.

Para: Bella.

Tanya. Lo sé, pero yo no lo hago ya.

Dejó escapar el aire que retenía entre los dientes de forma incontrolable. Miró una vez más el océano que se proyectaba frente a ella y odio como jamás lo había hecho nunca. Odio a esa Tanya por puta y zorra, por levantarle el novio. También lo odio a él por débil y por dejarla.

De: Bella.

Para: Edward.

Te odio, los odio a los dos. 

Espero que te sientas bien al romperme el corazón y al mentirme.

De: Edward.

Para: Bella.

Gracias por preocuparte, y si me siento bien con todo esto.

Que creías que me iba a sentir mal por ti, una humana insignificante de mierda...

Ja. Más quisieras. 

Sólo fuiste un juego para mí, siempre la ama a ella.

¿Por que te quise? Por tu sangre ya te lo he dicho.

Y cómo el monstruo que soy la beberé. Gira la cabeza y rezá una última pregaria...

El móvil cayó de forma estrepitosa al suelo haciendose añicos. La chica giró la cabeza y ahogo un chillido de pánico. No se permitiria que él la viera mostrandole temor, no, aqunque eso fuera lo último que haría en la vida.

Después de eso sintió como algo muy pesado se abalanzaba sobre ella tirandola al suelo pedragoso haciendole daño en la piel.

Lo último de lo que fue conciente fueron de los filosos dientes de Edward en su garganta, bebiendo de su sangre y dejandó escapar sonidos guturales de satisfacción.

Oyó una risa macabra y otro dolor agudo en el cuerpo, esta vez en la muñeca izquierda y pensó por última vez mientras la negrura la tragaba:

_Te odio... te odio Edward Cullen... y juró que esta te la haré pagar... no en esta vida pero si en otra._

* * *


End file.
